


One Morning

by Shameless_Shell



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Shell/pseuds/Shameless_Shell
Summary: Trunks needs some help from Goten to get up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI Goten is 19 and Trunks is 20. And also lemon, so yeah.

"Trunks, come on get up!" Goten said, shaking his boyfriends body.  
"3....more hours" Trunks said quietly  
" Come on! We have to get to your mother's party, it starts in an hour!" Goten said. They were supposed to go to Bulma's BBQ party, but overslept.  
"But I need heeelp" Trunks whined. Goten knew exactly what Trunks wanted. Ever since he did it that one time, Trunks has been looking for excuses to get it.  
"No, Trunks we need to go!" Goten responded stubbornly, blushing slightly. To prove his point he pulled the blanket off Trunks.  
"But I wont be able to wake up fully without it, you don't want me to fall asleep at the party would you?" Trunks said pulling the blanket back up. Goten knew Trunks would keep up with it until he got what he wanted, and they knew that if they were late they were gonna get a mouthful. Goten sighed finally giving into him.  
"Fine"  
Trunks smirked and awaited what he craved for. Goten pulled the blanket off Trunks once again and lied down in between his spread out legs. Goten looked at Trunk's 'morning wood' and prepared to get to work. Goten sniffed at his cock before pulling down his boxers, revealing his manhood. Goten could feel himself become hard but blocked it out. He took some of Trunk's into his mouth and sucked lightly.  
"A-ah~" Trunks moaned as Goten sucked on him.  
Goten stopped sucking on the tip and licked at his balls, he then sucked on them before coming back up to the tip of Trunk's cock. Goten decided to speed things up and took half of Trunks' into him. Trunks jerked his body up and moaned. Goten bobbed up and down, earning even more moans from Trunks. Goten used his hands to stroke as he was sucking to speed up the process. Trunks was moaning loudly now and was on the edge of climax, but he held it back. Goten knew Trunks was trying not to cum so he started to work even harder, starting to fondle with his balls with one hand while the other stroked. Goten tasted Trunks' pre cum and knew that he was about to break. Trunks gasped as Goten started to use his tongue to help give him pleasure. He had stopped fondling and put his finger in his mouth while still sucking Trunks' manhood. He stuck it over Trunks hole and pushed in slightly, causing Trunks to moan with pure pleasure. He found the sweet spot and moved around more, feeling Trunks' squirm under him.   
"Goten~!" Trunks screamed as he released into Goten's mouth. Goten sucked it up and licked the remaining cum off his hand and lips. He pulled out of him, staring at him.  
"Are you going to get dressed now?" He said, waiting for an answer.  
"Ok, I guess" Trunks said leaning up and kissing Goten. They shared a kiss until Trunks got up and put some clothes on. Goten looked at his watch and realized that it was AM not PM.   
"Whoops" He said, looking out from behind the curtains. It was still pretty dark out. "Trunks wont be very happy about this, but at least were both awake now!" He said, closing the curtain.


End file.
